Vacations and Miracles
by What's-Yer-Offer
Summary: Ami receives a gift from the gods. All Haruka gets is a nose bleed. Ami/Makoto. MichiRuka. One Shot.


**This one was in my second notebook. I can't believe I was fucking writing five prompts a night... **

**Some much needed Ami/Makoto! I have a story planned for our favorite Thunder goddess. Maybe it'll help me even out my emotions.**

**I don't own anything!**

To celebrate the defeat of Galaxia and to recover from the emotional and physical abuse from their toughest fight yet, the sailor senshi were on vacation. The Outer senshi, specifically Haruka and Michiru, had suggested they all congregate at their beach house for a week. The gang of younger girls had been ecstatic at the idea. Everyone needed some time to relax and goof off.

The Inner's hadn't realized exactly _how_ rich the racer and violinist were until Mamoru had dropped them off in front of a modern and stylish white mansion about half a mile from the ocean. Most of their jaws had fallen to the floor as they entered the pristine interior of the house. Even more magical was the backyard. The beach was sunny, beautiful and most importantly, all theirs.

Usagi had practically bounced up and down begging her friends to let her go outside and play in the sand before dinner. Haruka had shooed her kitten off to the ocean, promising that they would have a late dinner tonight. Eagerly, the inners changed into their swim wear.

It didn't take long for the gang to regroup at the beach.

Usagi ran towards the ocean in her cute, pink, one piece swim suit with an inner tube around her waist. Rei, wearing a dark red one piece, took off after her and yelled behind her shoulder that she would look after the clumsy princess. Ami sat on a beach towel under the shade of a huge umbrella and caught up on her reading. Instead of a swimsuit, she wore white shorts and a blue tank top. Beside her, Minako lay out in the sun in a skimpy bikini. She had made it her mission to get a "killer tan" this vacation.

Makoto wore a more modest green bikini. She was helping Hotaru and Chibiusa make a sandcastle by being the one to run to the ocean and grab a bucketful of water. She mostly watched, in awe, as the creative kids shaped the walls of the fort. The castle, Camelot as Hotoru decided to name it, looked extraordinary. The two kids were almost matching; Chibiusa wore a light blue one piece compared to Hotaru's dark blue one. Makoto thought it was cute.

The sponsors of the trip sat in fold out chairs, watching their daughter with proud smiles on their faces. Haruka, feeling feminine, wore short blue shorts and a bikini top. Beside her, Michiru donned a frilly one piece and sunglasses. Their favorite third wheel, Setsuna, had to guard the time gate and was unable to vacation with the senshi.

The team finally had a chance to have fun and relax. All was right in the world.

* * *

Hours later, the sky was painted pink and orange as the sun began to set. There was still plenty of light, but it was a definite signal that they needed to go inside soon. An exhausted Rei and burnt Minako dragged Usagi by her arms out of the ocean. Their princess was throwing a fit that she had _at least_ ten more minutes to splash around. Ami smiled and sweatdropped as the three bounded past her. She was standing in the water, enjoying the waves lapping at her thighs. She had her back to the beach as she watched Makoto swim in the deeper part of the ocean.

Her best friend was diving for sea shells for the sandcastle. Ami held the pink shell in her hand tighter, inwardly grinning. She had blushed so hard when Makoto took her hand and lightly placed the shell in her palm. The simple gesture had meant so much to her, especially after seeing the loving look in Makoto's deep green eyes.

Ami sighed happily as she watched Makoto surface. Her brown hair was tied back in her usual pony tail. The genius bit her lip to keep from grinning as the teen swam towards her. Kamisama, she was so in love…

The high spirits decided to deliver a miracle to the blue haired teen.

Makoto stopped swimming and stood to walk the rest of the distance to Ami. As she rose, her loose bikini shifted. How the busty teen didn't notice was a wonder.

Ami was acutely aware of the slight wardrobe malfunction. Her face and ears burned brighter than the setting sun. Alarms were ringing in her mind, demanding she avert her attention. Yet her eyes stayed fixed on that one lucky water droplet that roamed slowly down the valley of her friend's chest. She was ashamed as she admired the ample cleavage her friend was sporting. Ami dedicated the moment to memory, thinking it could be the only time she'd get to see this much of Makoto.

The genius panicked slightly as she heard Usagi yelling from the beach. Ami, although thoroughly enjoying herself, didn't want anyone else to see her crush in this state. She finally turned her head away and spoke.

"Ah, Mako-chan?" Somehow her voice worked, despite how dry her throat felt.

"Yeah, Ami-chan?"

Her face was on fire, "Please adjust your bikini."

The taller teen raised an eyebrow and looked down. She quickly fixed her swim suit so it covered all of her and looked around to make sure no one else had seen it. "Thanks, Ami-chan."

Makoto suddenly noticed how red in the face her friend was. "Ami-chan, I think you're sunburnt badly."

"Y-Yeah. I believe so too."

* * *

Michiru stood with her feet in the water, her back to Haruka's front. Her lover's arms were wrapped around her shoulders. Haruka's head rested against hers. Watching their elements dance, Michiru felt all the stress from the battle with Galaxia disappear.

The violinist closed her eyes contently and leaned back into Haruka's embrace. Then with a smirk, she gently nudged her partner.

"It seems Mako-chan has just lost her top…"

Haruka nearly strained her neck from turning her head so fast. Michiru lazily cracked her eyes to see her lover's mouth agape. She reached up to lightly stroke Haruka's jaw.

"Don't get a nose bleed." She giggled as Haruka held her tighter.

"They're just so big…"

She gave a light pat to Haruka's cheek and then a harder slap. "Yes love, they are."


End file.
